blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Rvenue Academy Episode 1: The First Day in School
Characters (Free Join) #Minta the Hedgehog (Apallo the Hedgehog) #Inukshuk the Hedgehog (TheRatKing) #Ordian Drentin the Hedgewolf (Shadow DragonKnight) #Fiora Drentin the Hedgewolf (S-DK) #Raelon Dragonbane the Hedgehog (S DK) #Velocity the Hedgehog (KingJoe69) #Melody The Cat (~Apallo The Hedgehog~ 06:08, August 9, 2011 (UTC)) #Ghost The Hedgehog (~Apallo The Hedgehog~ 06:08, August 9, 2011 (UTC)) #Kimmiko the Seedrian (~Apallo The Hedgehog~ 06:08, August 9, 2011 (UTC)) #Isis the Cat (~Apallo The Hedgehog~ 06:08, August 9, 2011 (UTC)) #Krinkinko the Hedgehog -Sonicfan919 #Droget the Frog -Sonicfan919 #Petunia the Porcupine (PIUPZ) #Amy the Penguin(Kaytlinfencethefox) #Queen the Penguin(Kaytlinfence) #Kake the Unknown(Kaytlinfencethefox) #Tia the Hedgefox(Kaytlinfencethefox #Adrenaline The Hedgehuman (ITH) #Gale the Hedgehog (User:Gale) #Roy The Fox (Apallo The Hedgehog) Teachers #Mr. Tomas #Professor Lyrica #Prof. Pegasis #Madam White #Eva Patterson #Deen Myain #Miss Mya #Mr. Max #"The Libarian" Maxie Rules: Cursing is allowd Flirting and kissing is allowed but no sexual stufff if led up to that kind of content then skip it no killing this is a action rp too and have fun ﻿ Part 1: The Plane Ride to School Kimmiko: Hi im Kimmiko. Im 17 and 1/2 years old and this is my story of my life with my friends at the Emerald Revune Academy where heroes are born and...oh what ever heres my first day of school! (Droget was in his seat shivering and terrified due to the height they were currently at) Queen:Why do I have to go to school?! Amy:Don't make a fuss about it Queen everyone goes to School,Even Royal Penguins.﻿ Petunia: Royal penguin? That doesn't have that much of a ringht to it.... Kimmiko: This is my first year here! How about you guys Isis: *listening to music* *thumbs up* Amy:My First Day. Queen:Mine too Kake:It's my first Day! Tia:Mine as well. Petunia: My first year at this school, too! Are you guys nervous? Amy;Nah. Petunia: Excited? Amy:Not much. Petunia: Well, gimme something! I want to be the school news reporter! Roy: Um a teacher invited me her name is Miss Mya and she is beautiful.... *record scratch sound* Roy: uh..... sorry but it's true Kimmiko: amy way *looks to her right* So what's your name? Ghost: . . . Ghost. Kimmiko: Oh that's a nice name. Im Kimmiko nice to meet you *shakes hands with Ghost suddenly* The plane vibrates and falls into the islands below Petunia: What was that? Amy;I dunno. Petunia: Ooh! Where do you think it landed? This could be a good scoop! Kimmiko: Oh mi gosh look at my necklace! Kimmiko Narrating: The necklace that i were was cerried down from doughter to daughter in mi family and today it was shining that must have something to do with the plane falling! Piolet: Passengers were falling into the islands of Nexius but the school has a few places there but monsrers are on the island so pleast be careful.* presses eject button for all chairs* Adrenaline: *sings* I did not want to do this. Petunia: Nice! *takes out camera and mic* While we're flying through the air... why do you think we crashed? Amy:Do we have Parachutes? Adrenaline: Parachutes?! AWESOME! Petunia: I think they're under the chairs. Queen:*Screams* Droget:Wait,we're crashing!? Petunia: Sorta. We already crashed, and now we're flying through the air on our ejector seats! Droget:(Faints) Adrenaline: *gets the parachute and jumps* I REMEMBER WHEN ISAIAH DID THIS ON ROBLOX! Part 2: Seperated Adrenaline: WOOO! *falls softly and is covered by the parachute* Melody: my head is spinning. Minta: *pulls out staff of wonders* Guys we have company. Droget:(Falls to the ground) Krinkinko:(Gently parachutes down) Petunia: *lands on face* muffled Ooh! Monsters! Somebody tape this! Adrenaline: *gets out the "blanket"* And who's that? Petunia: muffled Who's who? With Kimmiko, Ghost, Isis, Amy, and Queen (ITH: LOLZ, AND ADRENALINE) Amy & Queen:Um..........? Krinkinko:So I take it we have to walk to school. Amy:Aren't there Monsters? Petunia: *gets up* Somebody fight them! That'll be good on camera! Krinkinkinko:Fine. (Winds up his arm like a windmill)Gut....(punches the monster in the stomache with unbelievable force)BUSTER! Petunia: Nice! Now let it beat ya up a bit. You know, for tension buildup. Krinkinko:What?! No way! (Slashes the monster with his Scythe in the face) WITH KIMMIKO GHOST ISIS AMY AND QUEEN! Kimmiko: AAAAAAA! Ghost: Spector knives! The Knives seperate and kill the monsters instantly. Ghost: Everyone protect Kimmiko they seem to be after her! Amy:*Pecking at a monster* Queen;*Refuses to Fight* (I thought we already were with Kimmiko) ???: *comes down, swod drawn* I hate new schools. (mi bad) Kimmiko: Hey look ther's the school and i can see the others Big Jaw Landsnapper: Oh you arent going to escape all of you are my dinner. Ghost: Really now. *pulls out Specter Blade* Queen:*Kicks the Big Jaw Landsnapper* Petunia: *shoots quills at Big Jaw Landnapper* Ha! ???: *sheaths his sword and draws his glocks* Shut it, Landsnapper. *shoots it repeatedly at pointblank* Petunia: Ooh! Mystery dude! Tell us, who ARE you? LandSnapper: *Blast everyone away* Rawr! That's it time to be eaten! ???: Not gonna happen. Petunia: Ooh! Keep the viewers guessing who you are! I like it! Krinkinko:Would you stop filming!? This is serious! Oh, and it's Gale! Gale: Good to see you, Krin. *draws his sword* Ready to fight with your old General? Petunia: Serious equals fans, Kink. Krinkinko:(To petunia)Yeah, and when your eaten it'll add to the drama. Gale: *still stern* Nice one, Krin. *charges at th LandSnapper, sword ready* (If you want to be in the fight put your name under the list in the next section) Petunia: Ooh! Kink looses it! Episode 1 Boss: Big Jaw Land Snapper ﻿ Lvl: 10 Hp: 250 Mp: 1,00o attack: 15 defence: 9 Moves: Bite Tooth Cannon Bug Cannon (Everyone is at levels 3, 4 or 5) Characters Fighting (5 total) Ghost Isis Krinkinko Adrenaline Gale the Hedgehog Ready? FIGHT! Gale: *slashes at LandSnapper* Landsanpper lost 50 hp Isis: *takes out hait clips and tosses them at LandSnapper* Land Snapper loses 25 hp Krinkinko:Final....(Gathers energy in both hands and brings them together,shooting out the new sphere of energy)FLASH! Big Jaw loses:80 Hp Adrenaline: SPIRIT BALL!!! *blasts it at LandSnapper* LandSnapper loses 5 hp Gale: Chaos..........FURY!!! *his sword becomes pure chaos energy and he does a25 hit combo ending with a down thrust to the head* LandSnapper lost 100 hp Hp: 70 Krinkinko:I'm gonna' (uses Sonic burst to run extremely fast and put his fist in front of him in an attempt to punch right through landSnapper's stomache) LandSnapper loses 30 Hp Adrenaline: ULTIMATE KAMEHAMEHA! Landsnapper loses 10 hp (ok no DBZ moves because the boss battles need to be exciting) Hp: 40 Ghost: Kimmiko what are you doing get back Kimmiko: No i think i can do something. Kimmiko: Aaaaaaa. Kimmiko's eyes started to glow pink then rushes towards Landsnapper and attacks with a massive 35 hit move Landsnapper defetated! all heroes levels go up by 3! Gale: *twirls his sword 3 times and sheaths it, poseing* Gale the Hedgehog is now level 8. Krinkinko:(Makes a horrible storm of razor leaves attack Big Jaw) Battle End Part 4: Welcome to School Gale: *walks into the school* I'm gonna hate this. Kimmiko: We made it! Roy: O.O It's her..... Miss Mya Miss Mya: Hello every on now may I see your hands please Krinkinko:(Holds his hand out while holding an unconcious Droget) Gale: *holds out his hands* Miss Mya: Ok what just happened is that your wrist is equiped with the school Emerald Bra..... Gale: *looks at it* Whatever. *walks off, the lockers start flying open as he passes them* Krinkinko:So do we have dorms,Lockers? Gale: *comes back* I need a dorm/locker key. Miss Mya: I was just about to tell you about that. *Ahem* The Emerald Bracelet allows you to acces your personial school cpu, your room key, your school books anything and (rpg wise) allows you to equip any equip ment to your body for any battling with monsters, or PE. that is all for now Gale: (=I Interesting. *walks off to find his dorm* Amy:Do we have roomates? Miss Mya: Roy you and i will share a room sience you are a special case. Roy: O- ok. Melody and Minta: well we're going to go home now we dont attend until your second year bye! Isis: Man, like im going with Gale so i can like streak and take a shower later ho-mies. Ghost: Kimmiko and i will share a room with Queen and Amy. Queen:Whever I go Amy has to follow. Krinkinko:(Still holding an unconscious Droget)Does anybody know we're the medical room is? Gale: *grabs Isis by the neck* No you won't. I'm going to have my own room, I shall allow anybody else other than you, to room with me or visit me. *drops Isis to the ground walks off* Adrenaline:*sings* Again, I-did-not-want-to-do-this. Gale: *finds his room and goes in* Petunia: I'm late! Sorry! What's goin' on? There are no lockers Speaker: ding ding ding ding! Attenchion students the Deen will want to have all of you to report to the Gym for an assembely thank you Gale: *gets up and teleports to the gym* All: *Uses Emerald Bracelets to Go to the gym* Part 5: Deen on the Mic ﻿ Deen: Hellooo There. Iiii am the Deen of this school. welcome to the acedemy! You alre all students of the most qualified teachers on Mobius. You are already aware that there are monsters stalking around the campus and we are already wiping out the threating ones on the school grounds. Furtermore all students will be given a secudule download during this Assembely. Now..... dorms will be divided into 3 groups the Higest group being the Speed Blue, second Fly Yellow and Red Power you may choose which dorms you want to be in now. Power Red Kimmiko Ghost Queen Amy Fly Yellow Isis Roy Tia the Hedgefox Petunia the Porccupine Speed Blue Gale the Hedgehog﻿ Krinkinko the Hedgehog Droget the Frog Kake the Unknown Adrenaline Deen: All Students will now explore the school and outside areas including the Battle City for the rest of the day tomarrow the school year starts! Kimmiko: Yeah! Come on Ghost! Ghost: WOAH! (What) (Never mind. IT'S A TEAM NAME) (What teams? These are the three dorm names.) (*facepalm*...) ( you have to join Red, yellow , or blue) (THEN YEW WILL DIE TOMORROW MORNING. I'm joining red.) Part 5: Roy's Crush ﻿ Roy: Um.... miss..... Mya? Are you going to take your shower﻿ Adrenaline: PERVERT! Miss Mya: Why yes i am Roy thankyou for asking now that you know that i am going to bathe please bring my clothes out and put them on my bed. Roy: Y-yes ma,am. *turns to Adrenaline* Im her assistent so i have to know these tings and why arent you exploring the school? Petunia: Beause you being a pervert is gold for the news! I can even write an article about it! Adrenaline: NO YOU CAN'T, you can't write rumors about anyone. Petunia: Well,. okay... by the way, why would Miss Mya thank you for asking anyway? Sorta creepy to me. Roy: Because im her favoriate student and she is really close to me! *takes out Rapier and smashes the camera and mic* GET OUT! Adrenaline: YOU get out. Petunia: Thank GOODNESS that was the back-up camera. I can take a hint. I'll leave. *walks out* Adrenaline: You're lucky I'm not gonna choke-slam you. *walks out the door* Roy: This is my room too Miss Mya and i Share this room. Petunia: *pokes her head back in* How is that allowed?! Adrenaline: *opens the door back up* Hm. Gale: *meditating, he floats past the group, shirtless* Mr. Tomas: Just checking in this one last room for security problems Adrenaline: *researches Nazi Germany* Tomas: Ok inpection's over you are ok see ya tomarrrow Adrenaline: Hm... PA: dong dong dong dong. Attenchion Students It's bed time so GO TO BED! Good Night Droget:Aww but I'm not even tired. Krinkinko:Me either! *thier emerald bracelets pop up a scedule saying that it's bed time* Krinkinko:Pft! C'mon Droget we're gonna' take a jog around the school. Droget:Okay. Gale: *heads to his room* Back to solitude. Petunia: Goodnight, everybody! *walks to her dorm room* *Later Outside With Krinkinko and Droget* Monster Hiding in the bushes: There's a goood reason that students sleep at this hour.... *jumps off sliently stalking them* Droget:Is it just me or ,do you feel as if we're being..watched? Krinkinko:Nonsense buddy. Wanna' go pull some pranks on the teachers? Droget:I don't think that's such a good idea Krinkrink. Monster: I will take the body of Droget! *overshadows Droget (Wait, so now is he in Droget's body?) (yeah and his friend doesent know it) Monster: Never mind that let's prank some people! Krinkinko:That's the sprit buddy! How bout' the principal? Monster: Perrrfect Muhahahahahah. And i made the perfect prank.... Meinwhile...... Roy: Miss Mya OwwwwwwO you l-loook beautyful *looking at a pic* Final Part: Night Of The Spector Back with the duo Krinkinko:So, we're gonna' pull a prank on Ms. Mya and her fanboy,Roy but the question is..what will our prank be? Monster: First we give roy this letter but he cant know it's us. Ill do that and you will place this invisable towel in the bathroom roy will think that she will have do it to him and she will be spooked it's perfect Krinkinko:Okay. Ready.....go! (Krinkinko tiptoes up the stairs and places the invisible towel in the bathroom then runs back down) Monster: Done. Quickly Hide Krinkinko:(Uses his grappling gun on his wrist watch to cling on to the ceiling and hang from it) Roy: *Walks in bathroom* I knew She fell for me. Miss Mya: *wearing invisable towel* Roy: Oh Mya my sweet dove come to.......*notices she's wearing an invisable towel and gets hard* AAAAAAAAA your wearing a prank towel! Mya: EEEEEEK! Krinkinko:(Laughs so hard he falls from the ceiling and makes a loud thud sound) Monster: *Gets out of the used body* Krinkinko:What the!? How'd you get in here!? Monster: *with Meta Knight Spanish Accient* I am Spector Master Of Pranks and of the Night Bwhahahahaahah * dissappears Krinkinko:Do you get to take credit? Spector: Hey you need to go to bed now. If you dont want to get caught! Adrenaline: *Comes out the room* UGH!!! Petunia: *comes out of room* What's all the noise for? Monster: *takes over Petunia's Body and Mind* Petunia: AAAGGHHH!!! Adrenaline: HOLY CRAP! KAMAKAZI GHOST ATTACK!!! *the ghosts go inside her head to fight the monster* Queen:What's going on? Adrenaline: Some...monster. Kadrenaline: Hm... where's the monster? Monster (inside of body): Over Here and this body will be goo for My Queen *turns black and dissappears* *echos* Hahahahahahahahaha Petunia: Get this thing out of me!! Kadrenaline: DARN! *punches the monster* Spector: I dont think so. With Kimmiko Kimmiko: My necklace! it's glowing! Then it shows a pic of Spector. Necklace: Name: Spector, Race: Shade Phantom. Shade Phantoms come out at night to avoid the light more better than in the day if stuck in the daytime or when near a vunrable person they take the persons body. This certin SP is known to never being around light due to a birth defect that made him break out in bumps when ever he was out in the sunlight, or when flashed by light. His training of evadeing non shadey areas made him quick giving him the name, Slient Shade, Black Ghost, and Master Of the Night, use extreme caution when in a an area with a large amount of shade, or at night. Kimmiko: Well that was weird, but i have to go help out every one! There's gotta be something in this Bracelet, oh yeah it's equiped with a flashlight! Dont worry guys im comming! Adrenaline: My spawn, come back at once. Kadrenaline: So... what's going on? Kimmiko: *Runs By* Sorry Cant Talk Now! Shade Phantom is in the school! Adrenaline & Kadrenaline: WAIT!!! Do you need help? Krinkinko:(Tiptoeing away) Adrenaline: *grabs Krinkinko* Dude, are you scared? Krinkinko:No, why? Adrenaline: It seemed as if you were trying to get away from us. Krinkinko:I'm just going to bed...heh..heh...(looks nervous) Adrenaline: Not so fast. You look like you did something you have no buisness doing. Krinkinko:Oh,yeah? Like what? Adrenaline: *whispers* You're scared of ghosts, aren't you? Don't worry. I wont tell.* Krinkinko:AM NOT! In fact I pulled a prank with this ghost guy a second ago! (Covers his mouth) Adrenaline: *facepalms, and walks away* Miss Mya: Hey you your in big trouble *grabs hand and tosses him into her room* Kimmiko: Hey Spector! Take My Body! Adrenaline: Someone just has to crack like an egg. Kimmiko: Shhhhhhhhhh >:( Come on Spector Im Cute and i have a weak mind you take my body and have it for ever. Spector: *pops outta body* Your body is mine! Kimmiko: Heh heh *sets Emerald Bracelet Flashlight to max and shines at Spector* Got ya Petunia: Finally! That felt so weird! Krinkinko:(At Miss Mya)Awww why? Spector: Arrrg ahhhhhh! It burns! AAAAAAAA! Stoppit!!! Im sorry! Mya: because you are going to show me, how you got that invisable towel i cant find any Spector: Ill be back, and youll be sorry, Damn this birth defect Adrenaline: Uh? *thinking: I think Kimmiko is hot.* Kimmiko: Ok everyone. I have to tell you something. How i knew the monster's weakness is because of my necklace. It told me how to beat him in a most detailed way. Mya: Hummmm..... Tomarrrow in history/Exploring class we will begoing to the ruins and Kimmiko we will be eashearching your necklace. Kimmiko: Ok i see wel good night every one Petunia: Okay, goodnight! Thank your necklace for saving my behind! Narrator: An so ends the first night for our Heroine. But what is the necklase that is on Kimmiko's neck and what are it's secrets find out next time ''' '''END Category:Episodes